Forever you
by eniaw
Summary: A story about how Manami and Karma meet again after 5 years. Unable to confess their feeling for one another, they go on their own ways but keeps their feeling. Now in University they meet again, but Karma can't recognize her after her make over? What will Manami do?
1. Hello from yours truly

HI Everyone !

First of all, this is my first ever FanFiction story ! Be kind to me and give me feedbacks :D

I love Assasination Classroom and excited to see the end of the story. Throughout the series, I fell in love with Karma-kun and his mischief. And when he said that he choose Manami-chan, I cant help but imagine how if they end up together? Therefore I choose to write my FanFic about them.

This story start 5 years after they graduate from Middle School. With Manami and Karma separate after go to Summer Festival together. Manami cant bring herself to confess to Karma, and Karma confident about Manami will always be there for him.

But the media attention drive Manami's family to escape abroad. Then 5 years later they reunite at uni. And the rest youll have to find out after reading my fanfic.

I'll be writing this FanFic with all my boring imagination, so brace yourself !

Enjoy :D


	2. Chapter 1 - I cant forget you

**_-Manami-_**

Clang ! Clang ! Klak ! Pii !

"Osh !"

"Un! 30 minutes. Not Bad !"

I took my time to enjoy morning breeze. The view is nice today too. The Sun is about to rise. Very beautiful and breathtaking, and also sad. I can feel my lips forming a smile and I began to walk backwards to the door. Just as my hand reach the handle, I stop.

"Well, Its not like the library already open anyway. I guess 10 minutes wont hurt."

I walk back and sit on the top of an empty barrel. Reaching back and undone my hair tie, I let my hair loose and felt the ticklish sensation on my cheek. I close my eyes and for a second I imagining those red hair again. So magnificent, beautiful..and soft, tickling my neck as he lean into my shoulder.

I smiled as I touch my hair. Its short now, just above my shoulder. A lob they called it. And its no longer black, I change it to dark brown. I remember him saying that he loves my hair. Well, I cant really get it tough. Since all he ever done is yanking them. And.. and then I froze. I shouldn't remember those times. I work hard just to keep my eyes dry when I see red colour.

"Pipipipipipipipipipiii!"

I check my phone and see its already 7:00 am. Thankful of being snaped back to reality. I jumped down from the barrel and go downstairs to the nearest toilet and change my chlotes. I wash my face and put on some light make up. I look at my face in the mirror. I looked different without my glassess. I undergo some treatment last year to fix my eyesight. Guess I'm not the same girl like I used to before.

Walking in the campus at this time in the morning is pleasant. A week from the beginning of term I realized this. Just a handful of students come in the morning. Either they are club members, the staff and lecturer, or just some nerd like me.

I reach the library building and go to my usual spot in the inner most section. Its peaceful and its quiet. And its my favourite spot for almost 3 months now. I just start working on my assignment and listening to my iPod.

"Where is that book. It should be somewhere around these shelf. Hmm..."

I wonder if I should bother the librarian this early morning. Ah, how about those shelf. I rarely go there, but who knows. As I made my way to the shelf on the back, something catch my eyes. Behind those less popular bookshelf, in this dim and quiet area of the library, theres a desk full of shiny objects.

I looked at those vitro and tubes in disarray on the desk, walking slowly towards it. Did someone making experiment and mixing potion here? Crazy, this is a library for God sake, not some kind of Lab. Whoever did this, he has no sense of responsibility. I get up and inspect the remaining liquid. I recognise the potion. Its not dangerous, but it'll sure made you itch for all day. I made sure cover my hand so I dont exposed to the potion and put it on the bin.

Potion making huh? Well, talking about not wanting to remember those happy yet painful times.

 _"_ _Have you read the email I sent you yesterday? You think we can made it today? I cat wait to use those potion on my 'fishing' today. Ku ku ku.."_

 _"_ _I have ! Its not complicated and rather simple. Even you can do it alone. But its gonna be faster if we do it together. I have 2 poisons ready to give to him today too."_

 _"_ _I see. Well then, how about I add some extra ingredients?"_

 _"_ _Extra?"_

 _"_ _Nothing better than a finely powdered mantis eggs."_

How mischievous.

 _"_ _Are you allright? You should have use this gloves"_

 _"_ _Ah thank you. I'm clumsy so, this often happend."_

 _"_ _Thats not an excuse. Take care of your body more."_

 _"_ _Th-Thank you. Sorry for making you worry."_

 _"_ _Yeah..dont do it again. Your body is precious to me"_

 _"_ _P-p-precious?"_

 _"_ _I cant find a partner like you anywhere. If you hurt, I cant make any potion for my pranks. So you are precious. Okay?"_

 _"_ _I..I see. Eek ! Dont pull my braids again.. Stop it ! Kyaa..!.. Stop!.."_

 _"_ _Hahahahaha..."_

Just remembering those times makes my heart beat faster. Oh God I'm no good. Its almost 5 years. I should have forget him by now.

I dont know how long I've been staring at the trash bin on my hand when a voice startle me. No, Its choking me and give me a shiver. A very familiar voice. The one I kept hearing in my dream. How I missed the so much. So much that it's hurt. A-ah.. I imagining things. Must be because lack of coffee. Yes thats must be it !

"I said Hey ! What are you doing with my stuff."

Its sound so real I can't help but turn around. And I froze. I knew those red flocks and mesmerizing eyes anywhere. So beautiful my hearts gonna explode.

"Hey..are you deaf or something? I'm talking to you."

So mesmerizing its blown my mind away. I open my mouth and tried to talk, but I cant make a sound. And I found myself gaping like a goldfish.

"Heh..how troublesome. I'm gonna take that from you."

I felt him snatch away the bin and continue to look at me with those mesmerizing eyes. His silky red hair, oh how I tried my best not to remembering.

"A..kabane..san."

Even whispering his name alone sent shiver down my spine. How I miss them. I caught his eyes. For a second, I tought I see hesitation in his eyes. Followed by a sigh. And then he smirked.

"Ehh~ Good to know I have a fan here too. Well.. I guess you'll be following me too huh? Little lady, be a good girl and keep it to yourself. Okay?"

Just like that he walks away. I can hear my heart scatered all over the places again. And I can feel my tears forming its way down my face. What was that? Why didnt he said anything? Did he forget? How can he not know? Why? I stand there gawking.

And then It hit me. Even Isogai-kun can't recognize me the last time we bumped each other. But then again, we are not that close. And thats makes me really sad.

I slowly walk to my chair and lie my head down. Thinking why is it happen right now? Now it all came back to me. My silly one-sided love. All those 5 years of moving on, and I almost there. Just 1 minutes, and I can kiss those 5 years bye bye.

Karna-kun, you forget about me huh? And you once said I'm precious to you, too.

Sometimes you made a wish and your wishes come true. But any other time, Its just like fate making fun of you and mocking your wishes. Your heart get broken into pieces and you left with disappointment. Slowly, you built those pieces again and try to mend it. Just when you think its over, your heard got pierced again and you found yourself unable to pick up the pieces anymore.

 _ **-Karma-**_

I saw her again. That girl from the library. Walking alone towards the sience building. I found out she always use this path behind the social sience buildings. Not many people using this path since its hidden between two buildings and a row of sakura trees. She let her hair down today. Funny I thought, how she tie it. Her hair is already short, why bother tie it? Afternoon breeze playing with her hair and shake it accross her pink cheeks. I cant help but remembering.

 _Manami,_ she have a long hair, and she kept it in a twin braid. Thick, shiny, soft and smell like chocolate. I used to play with them, yanking and twisting it, just to annoy her and breaks her concentration. But she is one tough nail, never make a mistake in potion making,

It's been 5 years since I last saw her. No matter how I try, I cannot find her. I want to apologize, i want to make it right. I want to admit, that I, too, have the same feelings as her. But I cant find her. Even Kayano did not know where she is. Until Takebayashi inform me she's studying abroad. Her family wanting to escape media attention. Guess it too much for them, and they cant wait any longer.

Since then I kept searching for those twin braid in the crowd. I started comparing every girl I know with her. I cant forget those misty eyes that night. Beautiful princess in yukata and braids at the fireworks festival. I never knew that is the last time I see them. If I knew, I'll definitely made those eyes sparkling with wonder and tell her how much _she_ means to me. But I took our time together for granted. Confident that _she_ will always be there by my side. And _she_ would never leave me. I learn too late.

That library girl. Those eyes, they reminds me of _her_. For a second I tought I found _her_ , and then I saw it. The birthmark on the nape of _her_ neck, the library girl did not have it. I know about that birthmark. Well, I spend my last year of middle school around _her_. I practically know _her_ features. Silky black hair, eyes full of wonders, thick glasses, those mole on _her_ right shoulder, the birthmark on _her_ nape, even the way she held _her_ chopstick. I know _almost_ everyting.

And the library girl is not _her_. I confused by the pang of dissapointment in my chest, and sighed. But I cant stop thinking about the library girl.

When I met with Nagisa last week, I told him about that library girl and how I kept thinking about her. He just smile and told me that its about time I moved on from Manami _._

Ah, she stopped. Why did she kneel on the ground like that? Hmm.. a kitten? How interesting. I remember Manami loves cats very much. In fact, she's the reason I adopted Kuro on the first place.

"Oh its Ami-chan. She's cute today too !"

"I know right !"

"She's playing with the kitten again?"

"Nee Akira, dont you say you went to the same high school with her? Tell me, is she already have a boyfriend?"

"What? Are you for real Akira? I'm so jealous"

"Thats right. We're on the same club at high school. She's smart and kind. But she always quiet."

"You bastard, how lucky !"

"I don't think she have a boyfriend yet. She always alone."

"Say, how if we invite her to karaoke tomorrow? I'll bring Kikyo-chan and others."

"Count me in !"

"Hey, we sounds like a bunch of high schooler guy. Fussing over a girl"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA "

Oh, she's a popular girl huh? _Mi-chan_?

Well, Ami-Chan, I guess I'll see if Nagisa is right. Let us be friends.


	3. Chapter 2 - Do you forget about me?

***Disclaimer : I do not own Assassination Classroom and every Character inside the story.***

Update March 18, 2016

Hi Guys ! Thank you for your feedback ! It was awesome and totally made my day when you give me reviews. Before you guys become excite about new chapter, let me apologize to you first: This is not a new chapter. To be honest I rather new in FanFiction, so I do not know how to post new chapter. After several trial and error, I finally post my First Chapter. Unfortunately, I also upload my unfinished Chapter 2. So this is the complete Chapter. Hope you'll enjoy.

Xoxo

 **Chapter 02**

 **-Manami-**

The second I look up, I know I'm gonna have a heart attack. _Karma-kun_ , leaning against the Sakura tree and silently watched me. Just how long he's been there. Its like he's studying me. Do he already know who I am?

"Mind if I join you?"

Okay, play it cool. Theres a slight chance that he doesnt recognize you just yet. Play. It. Cool.

"Yes? You need something?"

He slowly walk and then sit on the other side of the bench. Kuro-chan approach him and he pick him up, put him on his lap and stroke his chin.

"What is your furry friends name?"

"Kuro-chan"

"Kuro (black)? Do you named him? I had a cat, his name is also Kuro. His fur is black. But your friend here, his fur is red. Why are you naming him kuro (black)?. "

"The paw. Its black"

"Ahh.. I see"

So, Kuro is still with him. I'm glad. I remember pick him up by the riverside, but cannot bring him home. Then Karma took him in, just because I kept fussing over the feline didn't have a home. I wonder how big he is now.

"Hey, do you hear me Ami?"

"Huh?"

"Wow this is the first time a girl ignoring me twice."

I looked at him, confused.

 _Ami? Why did he called me Ami? Huh, is he for real? How could he forget about me? Wait, is he making fun of me? But why?_

I felt my vision blurred. My heart sank and the sharp twinge is unbearable. My chest tighten, as utter disappointment piercing deep inside. I looked away from him. Trying so hard to keep my tears in check, I place my hand over my heart. It still hurt.

He still playing with Kuro-chan, ignoring me. But at the same time, I could feel he watching me from the corner of his eye. Why do I fell like he's mocking me. Is it true? That he's just messing with all this I-dont-know-you with me. I cant do this. I must go this instant. I picked my bag and books and stand to leave.

"Sorry I have to go. I have class." _Lie._ I dont have class right now. But I dont care, I must go from here.

He smirked.

"Your name." I stop, froze.

"You already know my name. Its only fair."

I can see the mischief in his eyes, but at the same time I see innocence. Pure curiosity which I able to see after months together. Our friends may only see his mischief and arrogance, but the Karma I know has lots of good side on him.

So, he hasn't found out yet? What should I tell him? Did i told him that I'm Manami? But, deep down in my heart I don't want him to know just yet. I'm hoping we never crossed way again. What should i do?

"DING DONG ! DING DONG !" Saved by the bell ! Yes !

" Sorry, I really have to go."

I can feel his stare at the back of my head as I walk quickly to main campus. I bumped to several people and obtain several glare from them. But I don't care about that now, I need to go away from there. I need a distraction.

I go to the nearest bathroom and get inside one of the stall. My hands still shaking, and my cheeks burning. My chest fell tight, I can feel my lip trembling and just like that I finally let my tears fall against my cheek.

 _Why now?_

I do know and I'm sure that one day, well cross path. And I'm hoping when that day come, I'll be strong enough to look into his eyes. To be honest, I hope that day will never come. I cant bear to have my already broken heart, to flutter with hope. A false hope, that after all this years apart, he would still fallen in love with me.

What if all the things that happened between us is just my imagination? Only my weak heart delusion. A figment of my endless daydream. What if Karma-kun never think that way about me?

Unrequited love hurts.

I dont know how long I sit there and cry. When I finally wash my face and dry my eyes. I looked on the mirror and sighed. Just why did I back being a cybaby? What should I do now? Everybody can see that I've been crying.

I decided to wait several minutes before walked out the bathroom. I check my watch, my class begun in 30 minutes. I sighed again, and begin walk towards my class.

"..ami-chan ! Manami-chan ! Hey wait up !"

" Ah, Hinano-chan. Do you have class today also?"

" No, but I have club today. Such a pain. I just want to skip. You're lucky you dont have club. This is all because of Hiroto-senpai !"

" Its a shame Hiroto-senpai already graduate last year. But you love you club right Hinano-chan?"

" I do. But still.. Hey ! Why is your eyes so red? Are you crying?"

" What? No. Oh, I think I got something in my eyes. So, yeah I've been rubbing it since. I guess thats why my eyes is red. Yeah"

Oh God, please let Hinano-chan believe it. I'm not ready to share it with her yet. Over the course of 2 years, we've became closer. We often hang out to share, but since we are in different department we rarely see ach other. Beside, there's a slight change that Hinano-chan knows Karma in this Uni too.

We reached my class and we say goodbye. Promise we'll going shopping this weekend. I sat on my desk, and stare outside the window. My professor lecture going like the wind. I cant concentrate. My mind keep going to those red mane and golden eyes. For the first time ever, I want to skip class and curled up in my bed, crying to my hearts content.

 **-Karma-**

 _Manami._

The day I lost her is the worst day of my life. And following months in even worse. I began searching for her everywhere, in every place that crossed my mind. With every tiny bit of information I got, I dragged my feet there. I began chasing her shadow from the corner of my eyes. My eyes light up every time I caught a glimpse of long black hair and glasses.

Its almost pathetic. After months juggling my time with school and searching for her, I finally slow down. I consider ask for my parents and friends help. I'm sure they'll help me. But I didn't do it. I still not sure about my feeling back then. What makes me chasing after her? Why do I tries so desperately to find her?

Truthfully I do know what do I feel about her. The reason I go to such length to find her. But I'm not ready. I stopped searching for her. I'm not giving up. But instead I choose to wait. I'm sure we'll cross path again. Just let me make sure what kind of feeling I have for her.

There been times Maehara, Okajima and Terasaka tried to set me up with one of their friends. They said they pitied me. How dare them ! What a joke. I don't need their pity. I despise pity.

Besides, those girls only love my outer self. Once they know my true self and mischief I done, they left me. Doesn't matter to me, anyway. I don't need other girls. I only need _her_. That's when I realize my feelings for her.

Ami. That girl is interesting. From our first meeting I get the feeling he knows more than just my name. The looks in her eyes told me she's surprised and did not expect to see me in the library. To be honest so do I. With a quick glance to her, everyone can see she's not kind of girl that ever step foot on library.

After observing her, I feel something different. It's like she's hiding something, something more behind those get up. Like she's trying to deceive everybody. I tried to talk to her yesterday, and I knew I was right. Her somewhat awkward demeanor gives her away. With closer look, she makes me curious. _What your secret little girl?_

Her eyes reminds me of Manami's. I thought they have same eyes.

But Manami's eyes glint with combination of shyness and curiosity. She has the most silky, long black hair I ever touch. Her serious look when she's concentrating. And her sweet smile while hiding her face in cotton candy that night. I wish I could go back to that special night. I won't ever let go of her hand.

I sighed and put down my game console.

I was looking at my empty hand when my phone lights up.

Drrtt ! Drrttt ! Drrrttt Drrttt !

 _Yoshida calling._

What did he want?

Drrrttt ! Drrrtt ! Drrrrt Drrrttt !

I lazily pick up the phone and throw myself to the bed.

" What do you want?"

" You dimwit ! Why didn't you pick up my call sooner you punk!? Do you know how –"

 _Click._

Drrrttt ! Drrrtt ! Drrrrtt Drrrtt !

Seriously I'm not in the mood for his crap. I'll just ignore him until he stops. I put the phone above my head and close my eyes.

Her long twin braid dances in front of my eyes. I can hear her squeal when I pull her braids. Those days have become precious memories for me.

 _Manami, just where on earth did you disappear into?_

Drrrtt Drrtt ! Drrrtt Drrtt !

Finnaly Yoshida stops calling, instead I got 2 text message from him. The first one dedicated to insult me and the second one to reminds me we have meet up with our friends on Friday.

I throw my phone above my head and close my eyes again.

Her long hair tickle my cheek as we sat on the riverbank. She let her hair loose this time. She usually wears them in twin braids, but not today. That's because I kept pulling her hair tie, she runs out of them and give up. I looked at her and I felt something weird on my stomach.

I know this scene, It's been played so many times in my head. She'll rant about the potion we made today, while her hands playing with her hem and sipping her juice. As usual I'll listen to her and throwing some ideas to make the best prank possible. After that we'll walk to the station and head to different platform.

But today she drinking Strawberry juice, not milk as she usually does. Might be because of the heat. I bet it must be sweet and fresh. Should I took the juice and have a taste? But her lips looks so much more sweet and fresh. Its pink and soft. It do taste like strawberry. Hmmm? Strawberry? What?

The next thing I know I was kissing her. Her hair is spread on the bench as I hover on top of her.. Huh? On the bench? I looked up and realize we're not on the riverbank anymore. We're on the bench behind the social science building. Weird.

What even weirder is I could feel Manami's hand pulling my head down. And when I looked at her, I was surprised.

Looking back at me is a clear eyes, no glasses. Locks of black hair is gone, and replaced by a mane of brown hair. She close her eyes and pulled me down again.

" No. Wait a minute."

I tried to push her hands away. My Manami is not this bold. _My_ _Manami._

For a girl, she's unexpectedly strong. I can feel shes pulling me even harder and with a shock I fell down with my eyes tightly closed.

 **Thud!**

 _Ow !_

My head hurts. I open my eyes and saw my bedroom ceiling. I'm still on my bedroom.

"I must be crazy."

I've been dreaming about her.

*End of Chapter 2*


End file.
